Soulmate Rhapsody
by Selene Redfern1
Summary: A New Wild Power is found. Romance Action adventure Enjoy!


Soulmate Rhapsody  
  
By: Singing Panther  
  
As I rode on my Harley Davidson motorcycle, I, Selene Redfern, felt the wind blow through my long silvery hair. "It's been too long of a day", I said to myself, wiping the sweat off of my brow at the red light. It was a nice cool winter day in California, one of those days that makes you feel like a goddess, because you're young and free. Some guy went past me on his cycle and said something that sounded like a sexual comment. I gave him the finger and rode off. "What a pervert." I thought as I sped off. But I was used to the way men looked at me. I had long silvery-blonde hair and midnight blue crystalline eyes. I was skinny and had a nice figure. The way I looked at it I was a goddess in an ordinary world. Full of ordinary men. I had yet to meet a man worthy of my love. Sure I'd had my share of dates but noting serious had happened. Unless I thought of my holiday in Paris, and my short winter romance with Dylan, but he was just a fling and nothing more. But I found myself thinking about Dylan more and more often lately. He was quite handsome in a smoldering, dangerous kind of way. Of course I was no virgin, and I knew just what I was doing when it came to bedroom games. I was a girl who knew how to have fun. As I parked my cycle in front of the coffee house I once more thought of Dylan. In a few minutes I would find out why.  
  
Ch. 2  
  
I walked into the coffee house, and to my surprise, Dylan was sitting at the table I always sat at. He rose and kissed my hand like a gentleman. "My dear Selene its been too long." He said softly. Still in shock I managed to sit down in the chair he pulled out for me. "Where did you come from Dylan?" I said, "I thought you were living in Paris." He smiled at me slyly. "I have been living wherever you do my Soulmate." Dylan said. I registered the word "Soulmate" with difficulty.'So it's true then, the soulmate principle is back, Jez wasn't lying, I thought, 'hmph So she's stuck with Morgead.' "Yeah she is stuck with that jerk." Dylan smirked. "Hey! Don't read my mind without asking." I exclaimed. "Sorry I didn't mean to-"he started to say."Even if he is your brother!" I finished my sentence from before.  
  
Ch.3  
  
We were settled in our little corner drinking capuccino and talking when the aforementioned Jez and Morgead walked into the coffee house. Jez and I were cousins and had only been introduced a few years ago, when Jez was brought to the safe house of Circle Daybreak. Her full name was Jezebel Redfern. She got many of the same looks from men as I did. She was built much like me with wild bright red hair and the same midnight blue eyes. She was half vampire, and half mortal. Morgead was a slender strongly built young man, with black hair and startlingly cat-green eyes. And right now those eyes were fixed in a stare-out with Dylan's golden ones. I exchanged a look with Jez and we sighed, pulling them apart. Morgead and Dylan were half-brothers. They had the same father, and the same stubbornness. 'Dylan, stop arguing with Morgead!' I said telepathically. 'But hes such a jerk!' came the reply from Dylan. 'Selene, anything you can do to stop them fighting?' Jez said telepathically. 'Sorry Jez, I'm trying now.' I replied. Morgead stopped struggling as Jez told him something he obviously wanted to hear. He sat down without much more conflict. I pulled a book out of my backpack and asked to take the microphone. I got up onstage and began to read some of my poetry. Dylan was watching me with intent along with every other man in the coffee house, except for Morgead. As I finished my poem, most of the house was on its feet applauding. I stepped down and took my seat. I felt eyes on me and looked across the room. Sitting there was Blaise Harman, applauding silently.  
  
Ch.4  
  
"I'll be right back", I said silently signaling to Blaise to meet me outside. Blaise hugged me when we got outside. "Selene, great poem. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were a witch." She said. "Thanks Blaise, good to see you too." I said. "Thank you for meeting me." She said, "I have something very important to tell you. Aradia had a vision. You're the last Wild Power" I was in complete shock. First finding my soulmate and now this? I sank to my knees there in the alleyway. Jez, who had seen me leave with Blaise, poked her head out at this time. "Selene? Are you ok?"She asked. She looked at Blaise. "Is she Ok? Blaise smirked. "She's gonna be fine. She just got some unexpected news." Blaise said in reply. I looked up at both of them and stood up. "Blaise just told me that I'm the last Wild Power," I said. "Aradia had a vision," Blaise told Jez. We all walked back to the table. Blaise joined us. "Hi Blaise," said Dylan. Blaise looked at him with her gray eyes, and tossed her smoky black hair. She smirked and said, "Hello, Dylan". Dylan shrugged and ran his hand through his raggedly shorn brownish black locks. His golden eyes glared at Morgead. Blaise just laughed. Morgead just stared back, his eyes full of emerald light. I sighed. "They're never gonna get along," I thought. "I agree," said Jez, who was in tune with my thoughts. "Selene, let's go," Dylan said. "Why? Where do you want to go?" I said. 'Let's just go' He thought to me. "Well see you later." I said. We all hugged and said good-bye.  
  
Ch.5  
  
Both Dylan and I had been raised around cycles, so we rode with dignity. I got onto my blue-flame painted cycle and put on my helmet. Dylan signaled to me to follow him. We turned the corner and rode off. Eventually, we got to a large mansion-like house and he stopped. "Welcome to my humble home," he said, getting off his radically painted cycle. I stared at his house. "Wow, when did you come across such money?," I asked. I was still trying to get by with the rent for my small apartment in the slums. I could barely afford my home, because I spent most of my meager salary on my cycle. "I invite you to come live here with me. I will take care of you," Dylan said. "I have already paid the final rent on your apartment." I gasped. "How dare you do this without asking me first?" I shrieked. He looked guilty. I got back on my cycle and sped off in a rage. I was going so fast Dylan couldn't follow me. Eventually I was in a neighborhood I didn't recognize. I walked up to a mansion, after getting off my cycle, and rang the doorbell. The door opened slowly. "Yes miss?", a voice said. I'm sorry to bother you, but..", I trailed off. I had seen the stained glass windows and the black roses intertwined within them. "Can I help you miss?", the man in the doorway said. "Is this the home of Thierry Descoudres?", I asked, knowing I had found a home I could possibly stay in.  
  
Ch.6  
  
"Yes miss it is." Said the man. "I am Selene Redfern." I said, smiling warily. "I am Nilsson." The man replied. "Nilsson, who is it?" A female voice called from inside. A young girl of about 17 walked into the room. Her grey eyes had a sparkle in them and her blonde hair was sweeping to one side, revealing a birthmark trailing down the side of her face. "Goddess.", I gasped. It was Lady Hannah Snow.  
  
Ch.6  
  
"My Lady, I am Selene Redfern.", I said. "I need a place to stay for the night." Hannah looked at me quizzically. "You may stay here." She said. I thanked her and stepped inside. Nilsson led me to a bedroom and told me I could wash up in the bathroom. The bathroom was beautifully detailed in Japanese style and there were candles everywhere. I slowly stripped out of my leather pants and white cotton tee-shirt, and sank into the hot water gratefully. Feeling some of my anger melt away in the heat I sighed and wondered why I had gotten so angry at Dylan. After all I hated my little apartment and waitressing job, and he had offered me riches and a home and I blew up at him.''Maybe I should call him.''I thought. 'He is, after all, my soulmate.' When the water began getting cold I got out and dried myself off with the fluffy towel on the side of the tub. Going into the bedroom I was to stay in I noticed a long white length of material on the bed. I picked it up and found it to be a dress fashioned along Grecian lines. I put it on and rang a small silver bell near the door. Nilsson answered the bell. "Yes Miss?" he said. I am finished cleansing myself, where should I go now?" I asked. "You may hunt if you wish, for your dinner, but we do stock our home with fresh blood. You also may go down into the drawing room, the others are there." He replied. I nodded to him and told him to have a large glass of blood waiting for me. I braided my long silvery blonde hair and went downstairs.  
  
Ch. 7  
  
Waiting in the drawing room, were a few couples. Sophie Harman, and her soulmate, Olivia Rosiel, were sitting close together on the couch. Poppy North and James Rasmussen, sat on a two chairs facing each other across the table. They were playing cards. I sipped my glass of blood and tried to relax. "So Selene what brings you here?", said my cousin, Ash Redfern. "Dammit Ash. I was hoping not to see any of my family members here." I replied angrily. "But, you still haven't answered my question. Why are you here?" he asked again. I growled. "I ran away from Dylan." I said casually. "So he tried to make a move on you finally?" Ash said, in a tone that implied concern. I veiled my thoughts. 'Ash is being protective of me?' I thought. A young girl with shoulder length black hair, and snapping blue eyes, walked towards Ash from the shadows. "Ah M-L." he said. 'M-L?' I thought, raising an eyebrow. "Selene, this is my soulmate, Mary-Lynette Carter." Said Ash, with a smirk. "Dammit Ash, I never thought you would find someone. Much less a human." I said, almost in tears from laughing.  
  
Ch.8  
  
Ash looked at me and Mary-Lynette looked hurt. "Sorry Mary-Lynette, I wasn't laughing at you, it's just that Ash is known for hating humans above all else." I said. She looked at me and started laughing herself. "Ash was just like that when we met that summer. But I changed him a bit." She said. "Well so you did." I said amazed that my human hating cousin had found a soulmate in a human. I looked at Ash with a look of happiness in my eyes. My heart beated slowly as I thought of my own soulmate. I felt eyes on my back once again and turned to see one of Dylan's werewolf friends running out of the room. 'Damn! I should've known one of his little cronies would see my bike, find me and tell him where I am. Damn! Damn! Damn!' I thought. Ash read my thoughts and looked at me strangely. 'Dylan is your soulmate? He can't be.' He thought to me. 'He says he is, but I don't know if he's lying or not.' I thought back as I sweeped out of the room. I ran into Hannah in the hallway. "Selene, where are you going?" She asked. "I have to get out of here Dylan's friends have found me and it's only a matter of time before he comes here in search of me." I replied. I started running again and nearly tripped over my dress. I got into my room, and started to fall back onto the bed, when I realized someone was already on it. A young man with golden blond hair was on the bed asleep. "Eep!" I squeaked. The boy stirred and awoke. 'Oh no!' I thought. He looked at me and spoke, "Hello there." I started to back out of the room after I realized it wasn't mine. The boy tried to stop me but I had already left and slipped into my room, which was just next door. I sank onto the bed and fell asleep.  
  
Ch. 9  
  
The next day, I decided to take a trip to the Coffee House. Dylan wasn't there thank the goddess. Blaise however, was. "Blaise, glad you're here, I needed to talk to you.", I said. Blaise just looked at me solemnly. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Dylan is missing." She replied. I looked at her blankly. 


End file.
